sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is a list of characters expected to appear in the rumored fourth season of Sonic X. The picture of Gigex the Impaler and Princess Morganna is on DeviantART.com and The Story of Sonic X Series is Sonic X: Night of the Vampire Season 4 Sonic X: Day of the Dragon Season 5 Sonic X: Month of the Music Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Sonic X: Year of the Song Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 and Sonic X: Time of the Memories Season 18 Season 19 and Season 20 on FanFiction.Net. It was made by Fredericko007. Main Characters *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog *Justin Bieber as Miles Tails Prower *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna *Azariah Williams as Beauty Bea Aquastone *Liza Ortiz as Amy Rose *Selena Gomez as Shelly the Hedgehog *Noah Cyrus as Honey the Cat *Jason Lee as Tyler the Chipmunk *Miley Cyrus as Cream the Rabbit *Justin Long as Lloyd the Chipmunk *Katy Perry as Cane the Rabbit *Jesse McCarteny as Jordon the Chipmunk *Cameron Diaz as Candy the Rabbit *Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Mike Pollock as Dr.Eggman *Kara Rohlman as Amber the Hedgehog Minor Characters *Chaotix: *Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee * Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile *Courtney Cox as Vanilla the Rabbit *Kyle Hebert as Big the Cat *(TBA) as Froggy *Bella Hudson as Tikal the Echidna Rumored Characters * Metals: * Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega * Peter Frampton as Metal Sonic * Babylon Rogues: * Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk * Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow * Travis Willingham as Storm the Albatross * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat * Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog * John Cena as Mephiles the Dark * Mike Pollock as Eggman Nega * Tony Salerno as "Chip" Light Gaia * The Chipmunks: * Jason Lee as Tyler the Chipmunk * Justin Long as Lloyd the Chipmunk * Jesse McCartney as Jordon the Chipmunk * The Rabbits: * Miley Cyrus as Cream the Rabbit * Katy Perry as Cane the Rabbit * Cameron Diaz as Candy the Rabbit * (TBA) as Chocola the Chao * (TBA) as Shelly the Hedgehog * (TBA) as Honey the Cat * (TBA) as Princess Monganna * (TBA) as Princess Elise * (TBA) as Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog Others *Michael Sinterniklaas as Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke (Adult) *Jerry Lobozzo as Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke *Amy Birnbaum as Helen (Adult) *Ted Lewis as Nelson Thorndyke *Jennifer Blood as Lindsay Thorndyke *Mike Pollock as Ella *Darren Dunstan as Tanaka *Darren Dunstan as Bocoe *Andrew Rannells as Decoe *Andrew Rannells as Bokkun *Andrew Rannells as Mr.Stewart *Megan Hollingshead as Scarlet Garcia *Frank Frankson as Sam Speed *Kayzie Rogers as Topaz *Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian *Veronica Taylor as Galaxina the Seedrian *Bella Hudson as Molly Character Photos Sonic2011.png Shelly The Hedgehog.png Forte7 honey-the-cat.png Candy the Rabbit.jpg B-077-1.jpg Movies Movies A Alvin and the Chipmunks 023531 .jpg The Chipmunk and Rabbit Musical.jpg Wallpaper-justin-long-e-il-suo-personaggio-alvin-del-film-alvin-superstar-2-142553.jpg